Remembrance
by Moche
Summary: Jack's betrayal of Yusei haunts him, and the memories of his dearest friend won't let him rest. One-shot. Yusei/Jack -- Very short.


_The screech of the marker was like music to their ears. It was the sound of accomplishment, the sound of strength. _

"_We did it," Kiryu said, a proud smirk gracing his face as he addressed his comrades, having just blacked out another territory on their map. _

_Crow, Jack and Yusei couldn't suppress their happiness, and each flashed their winning smiles at each other and their leader. They knew they were strong; they knew they were the best, and they knew they needed each other to be._

_Their celebration went on long into the night. Jokes and drinks were shared, their triumphant laughter echoed through the building. Sleep was welcome and sudden for Crow, passed out on the floor, hugged to a cushion; for Kiryu, planned, and he took to his room. Yusei's stamina was yet to fade; Jack was drowsy but unable to think of rest. The two sat side by side on the sofa, reminiscing of the past and foretelling of the future. What they said didn't matter, only that it was spoken in that moment. _

_Fingers intertwined and separating space lessened. Softly spoken words hit Jack's ear like a cold wind, and he shivered—his heart pounded. _

_They knew it would happen, they just never knew when._

_Yusei's lips pressed against Jack's cheek, and his fingers squeezed Jack's hand. His arm pulled Jack closer, and he didn't resist. Strong hands roamed over Jack's body, and the larger boy delighted in his friend's familiar touch in unfamiliar places. Jack closed his tired eyes, leaned against his friend, and let Yusei do as he pleased. _

Jack slowly opened his eyes, and a troubled sigh escaped with his breath as he lifted his head from the pillow. It was dark. He was alone. It was just a dream.

Jack hated being vulnerable, but he couldn't protect himself from his own memories. His body and heart would always remember what his mind wanted to forget, and it was difficult to sleep without those comforts he had given up. It was difficult to sleep when even his dreams couldn't forgive him for what he'd done. They teased him and mocked him.

Jack looked over his shoulder and out his bedroom window; the neighboring city was always dark, and at night he could barely make it out. He tried not to look. He tried not to think about him, asleep in that darkness, alone and betrayed.

"_Jack," Yusei called out. He reached out to the blond and grabbed him by the wrist, his grip tightening as he spoke. "You can stay if you want," he suggested, though his intentions were clear, and his palm clammy with nervousness against Jack's skin. _

_Jack turned to look at his friend, wrapped up in blankets on the bed, his expression attractive and inviting. Yusei usually tried to avoid being this way; he always tried not to show any favoritism, or show his weakness. Jack, too. Certainly their relationship had changed—"friends" just didn't cover it. They both tried to hide how much they needed each other, but sometimes it couldn't be helped, and their longing to be together went beyond their lust._

_Jack stepped back towards Yusei and wore a soft look just for him. The two embraced, and Jack melted in the tenderness of Yusei's hold. _

Jack threw himself back down, burying his head against the soft pillows that absorbed his shameful tears. Memories of his dearest friend haunted him and angered him, and recalling the warmth of his arms seemed to chill the air around him. Jack could handle nightmares; he welcomed the torture and the monsters, the darkness and fear, because the pain of sweet memories was more than he could bear.

_Yusei gave his friend's lips a swift kiss before pulling Jack down beside him. He leaned over his larger companion, and a small, hindered smile escaped him. "I love you, Jack," he said, a certain smugness in his voice._

_Jack averted his eyes and huffed. "Don't say that," he warned, clearly annoyed with the sappy declaration._

"_Too late," he replied. _

_Jack shot Yusei a playful glare. _

"_Don't do it again." _

"_I won't," he agreed, giving a slight nod. "Once was enough. You'll remember it." _

_Jack grunted in defiance and slung his arm around his friend, hugging him to his side._

"_I'll try to forget it." _


End file.
